Autogestão e Tecnologias Alternativas
Murray Bookchin A autogestão, nos seus mais variados e ricos significados, esteve, desde sempre, estreitamente associada no desenvolvimento das técnicas, ainda que esta associação nem sempre tenha merecido a atenção que seria de desejar. No entanto, ao pôr em relação estes dois aspectos, não quero, de modo nenhum, comprometer-me numa relação simplificadora, isto é, uma relação que reduza a complexidade dos problemas técnicos a um determinismo tecnológico. Os homens são seres quase inteiramente sociais. Eles desenvolvem um conjunto de valores, de instituições e de relações culturais que permitem, ou não, o desenvolvimento de técnicas. É preciso, creio, insistir de novo no fato de certas invenções técnicas fundamentais ao desenvolvimento do capitalismo, como por exemplo a máquina a vapor, serem já conhecidas dos gregos há mais de dois mil anos. Com efeito, o fato de uma tal fonte de energia não ter sido, na altura, senão usada como simples brinquedo, testemunha largamente a importância que tiveram os valores éticos e culturais da antiguidade sobre a evolução das técnicas em geral e, em particular, sobre todas as épocas não submetidas a uma lógica de mercado. Mas, de uma outra forma, seria também de um simplismo inaceitável negar as relações das técnicas existentes, em determinado período histórico, com o modo como a humanidade define e interpreta a idéia de autogestão. E, uma tal afirmação é particularmente evidente nos dias de hoje, quando a autogestão é concebida principalmente em termos econômicos, tais como "controle operário", "democracia industrial", "participação dos trabalhadores", isto é, nos termos dos velhos anarco-sindicalistas, como uma espécie de coletivização econômica. Mais tarde discutiremos como uma tal interpretação da autogestão, compreendida apenas sem termos econômicos, pôde ocultar e diferir outras interpretações da palavra, nomeadamente aquelas que se prendiam com as idéias de federalismo municipal da sociedade medieval, das seções revolucionárias de 1793, e da Comuna de Paris. Mas, para já, é cada vez mais evidente que hoje, quando falamos de autogestão, falamos de uma forma ou de outra, de sindicalismo. Falamos de uma formação econômica que se relaciona com a organização do trabalho, o emprego dos materiais e das máquinas, bem como com a repartição social dos recursos materiais. Em suma, nós falamos das técnicas ou da tecnologia. Mas, a partir do momento em que questionamos os problemas técnicos como importantes, nós abrimos caminho a um número considerável de paradoxos, que não podem ser resolvidos pelo simples efeito da retórica ou da fórmula moral mais conhecida. Se o papel da técnica, na formação do pensamento e da sociedade, tem sido, por vezes, exagerado por autores diversos, nas suas opiniões sociais, como Marshall MacLuhan ou Jacques Ellul, não podemos contudo negar a sua influência, e até o seu indispensável contributo, na criação das instituições sociais e das atitudes culturais. O sentido altamente economicista que a palavra autogestão hoje evoca, não é senão, por si mesmo, uma prova gritante do grau de apropriação que as palavras sofrem na sociedade industrial(2). O termo "auto", enquanto prefixo, e a palavra "gestão" tornam-se, no plano das idéias e dos sentidos, opostas uma à outra. A idéia de gestão tende a apagar a idéia de autonomia. Pela influência dos valores tecnocráticos sobre o pensamento, a autogestão, conceito fundamental a uma administração libertária da vida e da sociedade, foi preterida a favor de uma estratégia de gestão eficaz e rentável. Deste modo, a idéia de autogestão é cada vez mais tida em conta, mesmo pelos sindicalistas mais decididos, não por motivos de autonomia pessoal, mas por razões de funcionalidade econômica. Somos impelidos a pensar que "o pequeno é bonito", não porque assim possamos obter uma sociedade à escala humana, que cada um possa controlar, mas porque dessa forma economizaremos energia. Autonomia e autogestão são encaradas como componentes da lógica industrial, isto é, atitudes mais aptas a resolverem problemas econômicos e técnicos do que problemas morais e sociais. É a própria sociedade que nega a individualidade do homem, que estabelece, afinal, os termos que devem ser utilizados por aqueles mesmos que a pretendem modificar num sentido diferente e libertário. Ela apropria-se, de forma decisiva, da sensibilidade dos seus oponentes mais decididos, estabelecendo os parâmetros das suas críticas e opiniões. Em suma, ela "industrializa" a sua própria oposição possível. Também a autogestão, que recusa pôr em causa as suas bases de atuação técnica, não é, por outro lado, menos paradoxal. Será, com efeito, possível acreditar que nas empresas nacionalizadas, ou sob controle operário, estes terão mudado de maneira decisiva o seu comportamento social, cultural e intelectual? Será que uma fábrica, uma mina ou uma grande exploração agrícola se tornam espaços de liberdade e de livre criatividade, só pelo simples fato de serem coletivos operários que os gerem? Será que a simples eliminação da exploração econômica traz inevitavelmente consigo o fim da dominação social e da alienação cultural? Superando o poder de classe, superaremos o poder da sua hierarquia? Isto é, para falar de modo mais preciso e sucinto, poderão as técnicas atuais responder de forma adequada à modificação e à transformação desejada? É justamente a partir daqui que noções como "controle operário", "democracia industrial", "participação econômica" se mostram, por si só, claramente insuficientes. Não há argumentos mais claros e precisos para opor às idéias funcionais de organização econômica que o fato, cada vez mais a nu, da natureza autoritária da atual tecnologia. A idéia de uma neutralidade da tecnologia atual, uma neutralidade essencialmente social e política, é, no entanto, um postulado de base, aceito por um conjunto muito vasto de ideólogos e pensadores. Admite-se como claro, o ponto de vista funcional que considera a técnica como sendo apenas o meio inanimado, sem vida, do metabolismo entre o homem e a natureza. O fato de a fábrica ser, por excelência, o lugar privilegiado da autoridade não obsta a que isso seja tido como uma espécie de fato natural, isto é, um fato que está para além de todas as considerações éticas e sociais. Infelizmente, quando as considerações éticas sobre a tecnologia são isoladas, e não tomam em conta um determinado contexto histórico ou social, o ponto de vista funcional tende igualmente a sobrepor-se e a prevalecer, exatamente pelas mesmas razões acima apresentadas, pois também ele pressupõe que a tecnologia não é senão uma questão de concepção, um dado que é, ou não, funcional. Só muito recentemente vimos emergir um tipo novo de interrogação, ligada com a instalação de centrais nucleares, que se recusa a aceitar a tecnologia como um "dado", sem outras conseqüências. A noção de que o "átomo pacífico" é intrinsecamente um "átomo agressivo" divulgou-se largamente depois do acidente na central Three Mile Island, em Harrisburg. Aquilo que foi mais significativo neste acidente foi, talvez, o fato dos anti-nucleares terem conseguido interessar as pessoas pelas novas tecnologias e pelas energias renováveis, que são ecologicamente mais sãs e implicitamente mais humanas. A distinção entre "boas" e "más" técnicas, isto é, uma avaliação ética do desenvolvimento técnico, pode então fazer-se com uma acuidade desconhecida desde a primeira revolução industrial. Autonomia e Educação Aquilo que me proponho defender aqui é a necessidade que os defensores da autogestão têm em lidar com a tecnologia de uma forma muito idêntica, e num contexto ético semelhante àquela utilizada pelos grupos anti-nucleares na sua relação com os recursos energéticos. Eu proponho que perguntemos se a fábrica, a mina ou a grande exploração agrícola podem ser legitimamente consideradas como espaço aceitável para uma concepção libertária de autogestão, e se assim for, quais são então as alternativas possíveis, as alternativas que justifiquem, num campo ético e social, essa mesma concepção libertária. Esta tarefa torna-se cada vez mais necessária, na medida em que o conceito de "autogestão" é cada vez mais encarado como um problema técnico de administração industrial. O "controle operário" pode mesmo tornar-se uma moda de gestão, sem qualquer implicação social de relevo, enquanto os operários consentirem em serem encarados apenas enquanto operários. As suas decisões podem até ser consideradas e tidas em conta, já que, também elas, podem contribuir para racionalização técnica das operações industriais. E, no entanto, se a autogestão não se tornar numa outra coisa, numa coisa que seja um pouco mais do que gerir a s formas técnicas existentes, se o trabalho não for transformado numa atividade livre e criativa, então a autogestão é apenas um falso desafio. Deste modo, é o próprio conceito de autogestão que necessita ser reexaminado. Nós faríamos bem em examinar algumas noções construídas com base na autogestão, particularmente na relação que mantêm com o desenvolvimento técnico, antes de a considerarmos como uma idéia social libertadora. A noção inglesa de selfhood tem a sua origem na idéia helênica de autonomia, isto é, na idéia de "autogoverno". O fato de o termo autonomia apenas significar hoje a simples independência, em termos políticos, deve-se a essa forma de reducionismo, própria da nossa sociedade, e de que anteriormente já falamos. A autonomia helênica estava intimamente relacionada com a idéia de governo social, e com a capacidade que o indivíduo tinha em participar diretamente no governo da sociedade em que vivia, antes mesmo de se ocupar das suas atividades econômicas. Com efeito, o próprio termo "economia" significava a gestão da casa – o oikos – , e não da sociedade, e era por isso tida como uma atividade inferior, ainda que necessária, à gestão e à participação na comunidade e na polis. A noção de selfhood era então, me parece, associada mais ao poder do indivíduo no seio da comunidade, do que propriamente à gestão da existência material. No entanto, a possibilidade de exercer um poder social, e dessa forma adquirir uma individualidade (um eu), pressupunha uma certa forma de lazer e uma liberdade material, adquiridas através da boa gestão do meio. Mas asseguradas essas condições básicas, a noção de selfhood exigia mais, e estas exigências podem hoje parecer, ao homem da nossa época, tremendamente significativas (3) Para começar, a noção de selfhood implicava, desde logo, o reconhecimento da competência do indivíduo. A autonomia, isto é, o autogoverno, teria sido uma palavra vazia se o conjunto de indivíduos que constituíam a polis grega, e nomeadamente a democracia ateniense, não fossem eles próprios seres capazes, de por si mesmos, assegurarem a formidável responsabilidade do governo. No fundo, a democracia na cidade estava assente sobre um princípio básico de que qualquer cidadão podia exercer o poder, visto que possuía uma competência pessoal e uma lealdade indiscutível. A educação política do cidadão era, por conseguinte, uma educação da competência pessoal, da inteligência e, sobretudo, da retidão cívica e moral. A chamada ecclesia ateniense, espécie de assembléia popular de cidadãos, que se reunia pelo menos quarenta vezes por ano, era então o terreno privilegiado para testar essa capacidade educativa. Mas a ágora, praça pública onde os atenienses tratavam de todos os seus problemas, é que era, no fundo, a sua verdadeira escola. Com efeito, parece que a noção de selfhood teve a sua primeira e mais remota origem, numa política da personalidade, e não num processo de produção material (4). É quase um absurdo, de natureza etimológica, pretender dissociar o prefixo "auto" da capacidade de exercer um controle pessoal sobre a vida social. Sem o seu significado ético, as suas implicações de natureza pessoal moral, a noção de selfhood arrisca dissolver-se numa espécie de individualismo, vazio e sem sentido, que lembra, por vezes, esse egoísmo da personalidade humana que emerge à superfície da sociedade burguesa como os resíduos das operações industriais. Retirar à noção de selfhood o seu sentido mais pessoalizado, é ser, desde logo, incapaz de apreender, em toda a sua extensão, o uso de qualquer palavra que contenha o prefixo "auto". A auto-atividade, para usarmos outra palavra possível, implica justamente o uso dessa força individual, bem como a sua aplicação ao processo social. A auto-atividade assenta, ela também, sobre uma política do pessoal que, por um lado, seja uma escola de formação do indivíduo e, por outro, capacidade de intervir e de pesar sobre os acontecimentos sociais. Sem discernimento pessoal, força moral, vontade e sensibilidade necessária à atividade, entendida esta no seu sentido mais nobre e completo, a expressão do eu tende a reduzir-se a uma relação de incapacidade, a uma relação de obediência e obrigação. A auto-atividade, no seu sentido mais profundo, só pode então ser ação direta. Mas também a ação direta, tal como a idéia de governo, só pode ser concebida como expressão de um eu comprometido. A prática deste compromisso, que se torna uma autêntica ginástica do cotidiano, é então o culminar daquilo que poderíamos chamar de uma auto-atualização. A organização segundo os princípios anarquistas é aquela que melhor pode hoje responder a esta necessidade de dar uma expressão cada vez mais lata ao eu. Ela é a ágora, por assim dizer, de uma política da personalidade. A forma como se organiza "o grupo de afinidades" é ele mesmo a expressão de uma associação assente no reconhecimento mútuo das capacidades de cada um. Quando o grupo perde esta orientação, ele tende a tornar-se então um simples eufemismo. O grupo libertário de afinidades pode ser uma união ética de indivíduos livres e moralmente fortes, capazes de tomarem decisões por consenso, já que eles vivem num reconhecimento mútuo de competências recíprocas. Não é senão no preenchimento desta condição básica, que implica uma autêntica revolução da pessoa humana, que um grupo se pode pretender revolucionário e participante ativo de uma sociedade e de uma relação libertária. Detive-me sobre estes aspectos, que se relacionam com o prefixo auto, por me parecer que este é justamente o elo mais fraco do conceito de autogestão. Enquanto uma tal política o eu não for explicitamente aceita e praticada, a autogestão não passará, nos seus próprios termos, de um paradoxo sem saída. A autogestão, sem a autonomia pessoal que lhe dá, de imediato, um sentido de empenhamento individual, arrisca a transformar-se no seu próprio contrário. Isto é, uma hierarquia assente na obediência e na autoridade. A abolição da exploração de classe não se opõe, de modo nenhum, à existência de tais relações hierárquicas. Estas podem subsistir no seio da família ou até no seio de estruturas burocráticas que pretendem executar as decisões de uma sociedade ou de uma organização "libertária". O único remédio possível para uma tal situação, que pode perfeitamente compreender os grupos anarquistas, mesmo os mais radicais, é então o desenvolvimento de um processo de "autoconsciência" capaz de, através de uma espécie de sabedoria e de uma auto-atualização constante, chegar a uma autonomia do ser. De Sócrates a Hegel, é essa a mensagem da filosofia ocidental. O seu apelo a favor da consciência individual e da sabedoria, entendidas enquanto intérpretes da verdade, se torna hoje ainda mais gritante e atual. Antes de retomarmos as ligações possíveis da tecnologia com um processo de auto-formação, é importante não esquecermos que a noção de autonomia precede historicamente a idéia de autogestão. Não deixa de haver ironia no fato de a autonomia significar independência, com todas as implicações de natureza burguesa e oitoscentista que o termo hoje tem, e não uma forma de estar do indivíduo social. No fundo, a idéia de autonomia, entendida enquanto forma de autogoverno, se aplica à sociedade enquanto um todo, e não apenas à economia. A noção de autonomia grega aplicava-se, no seu sentido mais pleno, à polis e não apenas à oikos, aplicava-se no próprio funcionamento da comunidade social e não apenas ao funcionamento técnico. Deste modo, a autogestão significa hoje, antes de mais, a gestão das aldeias, dos bairros e das cidades. A gestão social torna-se mais importante do que a simples gestão técnica. Nas duas grandes revoluções que abriram a era moderna, a revolução francesa e a independência americana, nós assistimos ao emergir de uma autogestão popular, nas assembléias de cidadãos, de Boston a Charleston, e nas associações de bairro em Paris. O caráter,vivo e palpitante da autogestão de então, contrasta nitidamente com a sua esfera, tão reduzida ao problema econômico, de hoje. Seria redundante e desnecessário, dada a impressionante produção de Kropotkin neste campo, insistir ainda sobre a sua oposição, bem como estudar períodos sociais anteriores para a justificar. O que é praticamente indiscutível é que a autogestão teve um sentido bem mais aberto e completo do que aquele que tem hoje. A tecnologia, na explicação desta mudança, merece um lugar bem mais importante do que aquele que geralmente lhe é dado. A natureza artesanal da sociedade pré-capitalista deixava, pelas suas próprias condições, um importante lugar a um certo desenvolvimento libertário subterrâneo. Sob as instituições imperiais dos Estados europeus e asiáticos, havia sempre lugar para sistemas de associações, essencialmente assentes na família, na aldeia e na corporação, que nem o exército nem o coletor de impostos podiam reprimir. Tanto Marx como Kropotkin deram-nos a descrição exata do funcionamento deste tipo de sistema social: um mundo arcaico, praticamente estático e resistindo à mudança. A cidade grega e a congregação cristã davam a este conjunto reflexos de individualidade, que permitiam uma maior auto-consciência e uma maior autonomia pessoal. Nas democracias urbanas da Europa Central, tal como na cidade grega, a autogestão municipal teve tonalidades muito ricas e fortes. Foi justamente aí que nasceu o direito a uma individualidade social, que mais tarde inspiraria as concepções mais avançadas de autogestão. Não poderá, evidentemente, haver qualquer espécie de retorno a esses períodos. As suas limitações, de toda a ordem, são bem conhecidas. Mas as forças materiais que contribuíram pra o seu desaparecimento definitivo são, também elas, mais transitórias do que se pensa. De todas as transformações técnicas que diferenciam a nossa época das anteriores, nenhuma teve, por si só, mais importância do que a menos "técnica" de todas elas: a fábrica. Com o risco de avançar demasiado depressa, direi que nem a máquina a vapor de Watt nem o forno de aço de Bessemer tiveram mais importância, no aspecto técnico, do que a simples racionalização do trabalho no processo industrial. A maquinaria contribuiu largamente para este processo, mas foi a racionalização sistemática do trabalho que demoliu a estrutura técnica das sociedades autogeridas. Façamos agora, por um breve instante, o ponto da situação. O artesanato assenta sobre a habilidade pessoal e um reduzido campo técnico. A habilidade é a sua base de existência real. Com feito, o artesanato assenta sobre a mobilidade de tarefas, a variedade, a motivação pessoal e o empenhamento de todo o corpo. O seu pano de fundo é uma espécie de canto que se canta enquanto se trabalha; a sua espiritualidade é gosto da articulação de materiais. De modo a obter uma peça simultaneamente útil e bela. Não nos surpreende, pois, que a divindade platônica seja, literalmente, um artesão a imprimir forma à matéria. A premissa que dá origem ao artesanato é então a seguinte: uma virtuosidade pessoal que passa por um saber tão ético, espiritual e estético como técnico. O artesanato é a atividade livre e criativa e não o trabalho cansativo. É a atividade sensível, que desperta no ser o seu sentido de autonomia, e não o trabalho embrutecedor, na esfera técnica. Ele é, por excelência, uma expressão da autodeterminação e da individualização da consciência e da liberdade. Estas palavras adquirem todo o seu significado no sentimento artístico do trabalho e na idéia de que cada objeto tem uma individualidade própria. Para o operário de hoje, tudo isso não passa de uma vaga e indecisa lembrança. O barulho peculiar da fábrica de hoje abafa o próprio pensamento. A divisão do trabalho nega ao trabalhador qualquer relação mais explícita com o objeto fabricado. A racionalização do trabalho adormece-lhe os sentidos e esgota-lhe o corpo. Não há qualquer lugar para um modo de expressão artístico ou espiritual, onde o trabalhador não seja ele também reduzido a um simples objeto. A distinção que a língua faz entre artesão e operário é, por si só, suficientemente significativa. Duas razões foram, no entanto, necessárias para determinarem que esta passagem do artesanato ao trabalho da fábrica, se tornasse num desastre social de primeira grandeza. A primeira foi a desumanização a que o trabalhador foi sujeito, passando a ser considerado não enquanto identidade própria, mas enquanto série. A segunda foi a hierarquização a que foi reduzido. Não deixa de ser significativo que este mesmo empobrecimento do trabalhador tenha sido concebido por Marx e Engels como a prova mais evidente do caráter revolucionário do proletariado. E foi também a partir deste terrível mal-entendido que o sindicalismo acabou por se tornar uma concepção marxista de mobilização social. Ambos encaram a fábrica mais como uma espécie de escola da revolução, do que propriamente como a sua ruína. Ambos acabam por atribuir à fábrica um papel estrutural de primeira ordem na mobilização e na movimentação social. Contudo, tanto para melhor como para pior, Marx e Engels exprimem com muito mais determinação este ponto de vista. O proletariado marxista não é senão um instrumento da História. A sua despersonalização, enquanto categoria exclusiva da economia política, libertou-o paradoxalmente de qualquer caráter humano, reduzindo a sua individualidade à sua necessidade. Ele deixa de possuir uma vontade própria, para passar a ter apenas uma vontade histórica. Ele é, enquanto classe em estado bruto, um instrumento histórico no sentido mais estrito. Desta forma, para Marx, "a questão não é saber o que o proletariado quer ou considera como sua finalidade, mas sim, antes de tudo, saber qual a natureza do proletariado, para depois então saber, a partir da sua própria natureza, aquilo que ele terá necessariamente de fazer". Assim, a natureza aparece-nos separada do ser, a ação separada da vontade e a atividade social separada da capacidade de autodeterminação. A ausência de uma capacidade de autodeterminação no proletariado é aquilo que faz simultaneamente ele um agente social universal. A citação acima feita, extraída da obra A Sagrada Família, escrita no início dos anos 40 do século XIX é, com efeito, indispensável para compreendermos a obra futura de Marx. Sem ela, toda a obra posterior de Marx, apesar de uma retórica sobre a superioridade moral do proletariado, torna-se incompreensível. Neste sentido, não nos surpreende que a fábrica seja, para Marx, a arena sagrada onde se joga, de forma decisiva, não só o destino do proletariado como a sua educação de classe e de agente social. A técnica reveste-se então de um caráter que põe em causa não só a relação do homem com a natureza, como as relações do homem consigo próprio. Marx insiste no fato que, ao mesmo tempo que ocorre a centralização industrial, a competição e a expropriação, "cresce a miséria, a opressão, a escravatura, a exploração, e por conseguinte cresce também a revolta da classe operária, impulsionada e motivada pelo próprio processo de produção capitalista". E diz ainda: "O monopólio do capital torna-se a própria cadeia do processo de produção capitalista. Esta frágil casca voará em mil bocados. O canto de cisne soa para a propriedade privada capitalista. Os expropriadores serão expropriados" (final do Tomo I de O Capital, sublinhados do autor). A importância destas célebres linhas, escritas pro Marx, reside justamente no papel que elas atribuem à fábrica, como fator de unificação e de organização do proletariado "pelo próprio processo de produção capitalista". A fábrica torna-se então, da mesma forma que fabrica objetos, produtora de revolucionários. Este ponto de vista específico é também intrínseco ao sindicalismo. Em ambos, a fábrica não é apenas uma estrutura técnica, mas também social. Marx tendeu a subestimar o papel desta estrutura, considerando-a como uma necessidade, que devia ser atenuada pela existência de um tempo livre, que não pusesse contudo em causa a existência da fábrica, compatível com a idéia de comunismo. O sindicalismo, pelo contrário, sublinha a importância desta mesma estrutura social, na medida em que ela constitui o próprio invólucro da sociedade idealizada pelos sindicalistas. Mas ambos esquecem que a fábrica é um lugar em si mesmo privilegiado, com profundas implicações na organização, não só do proletariado enquanto classe, mas na própria organização da sociedade inteira. Chegados aqui, não me parece difícil perceber que a fábrica, enquanto estrutura social, longe de ter um papel positivo e mobilizador de transformações sociais importantes, tem antes um papel regressivo. Tanto para o marxismo como para o sindicalismo, em virtude da importância que atribuem à fábrica, a autogestão não passa de uma forma de gestão industrial. A autodeterminação, entendida enquanto capacidade de autonomia e de decisão individual, não pode existir no interior da própria fábrica. A fábrica desumaniza o proletariado e a liberdade está forçosamente para além dela. Com efeito, como o próprio Marx reconhece, a liberdade "não pode ser senão, para o homem socializado, o poder de controlar e de gerir, de forma racional e coletiva a produção, em vez de ser dominado, de forma cega, por ela" (vol. III de O Capital). E ainda: "Para além da necessidade, começa o desenvolvimento de um poder pessoal e humano que é afinal, nos seus próprios limites, o verdadeiro lugar da liberdade humana; que no entanto necessita, na sua base, do próprio domínio da necessidade. A diminuição do tempo de trabalho é hoje então uma premissa fundamental da reconquista da liberdade". A fábrica na pode, de fato, ser o lugar da autogestão num sentido amplo e criativo, já que ela é, por excelência, "o reino da necessidade". Ela é mesmo a antítese possível de uma escola que favoreça a livre formação do indivíduo, como, por exemplo, a ágora grega, com a sua noção de educação, favorecia. Quando o marxismo contemporâneo se limita a reclamar o "controle operário", ele acaba por esquecer as mais interessantes premissas de Marx sobre a liberdade. Engels, no seu ensaio Sobre a Autoridade, que retoma algumas das críticas feitas por Marx aos anarquistas, leva estas críticas até às suas conseqüências mais extremas. A autoridade, enquanto "imposição da vontade de alguém sobre a nossa", é, segundo ele, inevitável em qualquer sociedade industrial, comunista ou não. A coordenação das operações industriais supõe então uma submissão às ordens vindas de cima, e ainda ao "despotismo" (palavras de Engels) da máquina e à "necessidade de uma autoridade imperiosa" na administração da produção. Engels não nos desilude, com efeito. Ele compara constantemente a máquina e o seu papel de autoridade, com o capitão de um navio que exige uma fidelidade e uma obediência tão absoluta como instantânea. Ele confunde a coordenação com a autoridade, a organização com a hierarquia, o acordo livremente determinado com a dominação. Seja como for, a fábrica não deixa de ser o domínio da necessidade e não aquele da liberdade. Ela é uma escola de hierarquia, de autoridade e de submissão e não de emancipação. Ela reproduz constantemente a servidão do proletariado e a incapacidade do mesmo em superar o domínio estreito da necessidade. Desta forma, para os marxistas, a autogestão, a auto-atividade e autodeterminação, ao serem essencialmente uma questão super-estrutural, que pertence ao domínio exclusivo da liberdade, não deviam então ser levadas em conta nessa "base material" da sociedade, onde a fábrica e a técnica são consideradas apenas como fatores naturais de produção. Pedem-nos ainda, por outro lado, para concebermos este domínio da necessidade, onde cresce, como reconhecia Engels, a imperiosa autoridade, como uma escola capaz de dar ao trabalhador uma nova consciência universal; como se este ser perfeitamente alienado, sem capacidade de autodeterminação própria, pudesse determinar, por si só, uma completa revolução social e caminhar decididamente para uma sociedade livre e autogestionária (entendida, é claro, a autogestão no seu sentido mais amplo e nobre). Porém, a sociedade livre de que nos fala Engels – e é esse o pecado histórico de todo o marxismo – não se liberta da hierarquia. Ela apenas pretende abolir a hierarquia num domínio (o domínio da liberdade) para a impor noutro (o da necessidade). Levado às suas últimas conseqüências, este paradoxo arrisca-se a tomar proporções deveras absurdas. Também o sindicalismo foi vítima, quase da mesma forma que o marxismo, deste mesmo paradoxo. Mas ele redime-se por uma certa consciência, muito explícita nas obras de Charles Fourier, de que a tecnologia se deve desembaraçar dos seus aspectos hierárquicos e repressivos, ao mesmo tempo que a sociedade se liberta dos seus aspectos mais negativos. Esta consciência, relativamente interessante do sindicalismo, não deixa contudo de ser pervertida pela idéia de que a fábrica será a infra-estrutura mais adequada da nova sociedade. Daí que a tecnologia tenha sido sempre para o sindicalismo, e falo até do sindicalismo libertário, um problema insolúvel e sem qualquer resposta. Através de quê os trabalhadores, e todas as outras minorias oprimidas (mulheres, jovens, velhos, pequenos grupos étnicos e culturais), poderão aceder à capacidade de se autodeterminarem? Quais as tecnologias que poderão eventualmente substituir – dando-nos uma maior facilidade de autogestão e de auto-formação – as atuais? E, finalmente, que tipo de "gestão" se torna compatível com uma maior liberdade e uma probidade moral que seja simultaneamente competência e sabedoria? A resposta a cada uma dessas três perguntas pediria um trabalho considerável. Eu limitar-me-ei aqui a responder, de forma breve, à segunda questão: saber quais as tecnologias que, pelas suas características potencialmente libertadoras, poderão substituir a fábrica numa sociedade libertária. Tecnologia e Mudança Social A técnica não é um "fator natural", tal como não são fatores naturais a agricultura e a alimentação tratadas de uma forma química ou produzidas de uma forma sintética. Longe de nos ser meramente dada, a técnica constitui um dos mecanismos mais maleáveis que a humanidade possui. As instituições, os valores, os códigos culturais empregues pelos seres humanos são, com efeito, muito mais reticentes à mudança do que, propriamente, os instrumentos que os materializam. A "neutralidade" da técnica sobre as relações sociais é apenas mais um mito. Ela, a técnica, mergulha num universo social de intenções, de necessidade, de desejos e de interações. A fábrica também tem uma dimensão social, só que a exibe como uma vingança. A sua aparição no mundo não se deve apenas a fatores mecânicos, mas também a fatores orgânicos. A fábrica é um meio de racionalizar o trabalho e não de libertar os homens do trabalho através dos instrumentos. Compreendida esta questão, a fábrica perde esse interesse e essa autonomia que, de forma radical, lhe atribuía Engels. Ela só é uma necessidade na medida que alguma coisa alimenta essa necessidade. Com efeito, esta necessidade não é estritamente técnica, mas sobretudo social. A fábrica é o domínio da hierarquia, e não o campo de batalha e um conflito eterno entre o homem e a natureza. A partir do momento em que as funções sociais da fábrica foram postas em causa, nós pudemos então, com toda a facilidade, perguntarmo-nos qual a necessidade das fábricas. Do mesmo modo, o dinheiro, o armamento e a energia nuclear(5) são apenas necessárias a uma determinada sociedade. A "necessidade" é, em si mesmo, um fenômeno socialmente determinado, fato que não era decerto desconhecido para Marx. O "domínio da necessidade" tem assim fronteiras muito vastas e relativas. Ele depende, na verdade, da visão que cada um de nós tem da liberdade. Separar necessidade e liberdade não passa de um pressuposto ideológico, pois é bem possível que a liberdade não seja determinada pela necessidade mas, pelo contrário, a determine. Naquilo que há de melhor na obra de Fourier, esta conclusão está sempre implícita. Os dois domínios, o da necessidade e o da liberdade, encontram a sua síntese num nível superior de valores, onde a alegria, a criatividade e o prazer são fins em si próprios. A liberdade torna-se mais importante que a necessidade, e a alegria adquire mais valor do que o trabalho. Mas tais valores não podem, no entanto, ser tidos em conta de uma forma abstrata. É preciso estabelecer concretamente tais valores, de modo a que as ricas possibilidades da realidade não se transformem em categorias ilusórias que escapam as exigências da imaginação. Daí o extraordinário interesse do pensamento utópico, nos seus melhores momentos. Ele dá-nos a possibilidade de ver aquilo que é geralmente o domínio abstrato das ideologias. Neste sentido, é preciso considerar concretamente as alternativas que podem transformar o trabalho árduo num jogo agradável e lúdico. Com efeito, uma colheita de trigo pode ser feita de duas maneiras quase opostas: a primeira, onde o amor, a festa, o canto e a alegria têm um lugar de relevo, contrasta com a segunda, onde o trabalho é feito com a monotonia das máquinas por um pequeno grupo de trabalhadores. A primeira, onde a mão-de-obra humana desempenha um papel importante, reforça o sentimento comunitário. A segunda, onde a grande maquinaria se impõe, contribui para o isolamento e para o sentimento de opressão que o indivíduo moderno sente. A mesma função, feita de formas diferentes, tanto pode ser uma obra de arte, produto de um artesanato local, como um trabalho desagradável que acentua o mal-estar dos indivíduos. Mas supor que todo e qualquer trabalho árduo é necessariamente um trabalho violento é também um pressuposto ideológico, um juízo social determinado que parte mais da própria estrutura social do que propriamente das condições técnicas de trabalho. O empresário que exige dos seus trabalhadores o máximo de silencio é, de fato, um empresário, porque o mesmo trabalho pode, em condições de liberdade e na ausência de condicionamentos sociais relevantes, ser executado com alegria, com imaginação, com criatividade e, até mesmo, de uma forma artística. Fiz, noutro lugar, o inventário das técnicas alternativas existentes (6). Desde então, eu teria decerto muita coisa a acrescentar e muita outra a retirar. Mas mais importante do que estas precisões, que podem ser afinal encontradas em livros notáveis, de que o Radical Tecnology dos libertários britânicos é um bom exemplo, são os princípios sobre os quais eu gostaria de insistir aqui. Uma nova tecnologia está hoje e emergir. Ela é tão importante para o futuro como a fábrica o é para o presente. Ela traz consigo um critério de seleção das técnicas atualmente existentes, a partir do seu interesse ecológico e da sua relação com a liberdade humana. Nos seus aspectos de maior relevo, estas técnicas são fortemente descentralizadoras, isto é, humanas na sua própria escala, de construção muito simples e de orientação compatível com a natureza. Elas vão buscar a sua energia ao sol e ao vento, bem como aos resíduos urbanos e aos resíduos agrícolas. A agricultura alimentar pode tornar-se uma forma de atividade espiritual, materialmente rentável. Ela é muito positiva para o ambiente e favorece também, o que é ainda talvez mais importante, a autonomia das pessoas e das comunidades. Esta nova concepção da técnica pode ser designada por "tecnologia popular", os pequenos jardins comunitários, espontaneamente criados pelos habitantes dos guetos de Nova Iorque, os painéis solares feitos de forma quase artesanal e que aparecem com cada vez mais freqüência sobre os telhados, e finalmente os pequenos moinhos a vento exprimem, todos em conjunto, a vontade de iniciativa autônoma de comunidades anteriormente passivas. Aquilo que importa mais não é saber se uma pequena cooperativa alimentar pode substituir um supermercado, se um pomar comunitário tem ou não capacidades para suplantar uma empresa agrícola industrial ou se um moinho de vento pode porventura produzir tanto como uma central nuclear. O que importa é que estas cooperativas, estes pomares e estes moinhos são, de certo modo, o ressurgimento de uma capacidade de autodeterminação pessoal, inacessível às coisas maximizadas, e ainda ao ressurgimento de um sentimento de auto-competência, que em geral é negado ao cidadão comum. A imagem da cidade enquanto fábrica, imagem muito divulgada, foi já tão longe, que as formas técnicas e institucionais alternativas têm também de ser suficientemente radicais e profundas. Dada a situação da fábrica, é necessário, para ouvirmos os apelos da autogestão, irmos aos bairros e aos movimentos feministas e ecologistas e perto de todos aqueles que tenham já adquirido uma autonomia pessoal, cultural, sexual e cívica. A nova tecnologia pode ser o resultado de uma nova sensibilidade, de uma nova competência e de uma nova consciência. A energia solar ou eólica, bem como o pomar artesanal são opções técnicas bem mais antigas que a fábrica. Que elas possam renascer hoje sob o nome de tecnologia popular ou alternativa, é apenas o indício de que há a necessidade de operar uma mudança no sistema social atual. Estas técnicas alternativas dão-nos hoje, justamente, o contexto possível, e talvez histórico, para uma tal mudança social. Elas permitem que a autogestão seja efetivamente uma realidade viva e concreta, que traz do passado os aspectos mais positivos. Todos estes aspectos, fazem delas realidades e, em certa medida, utopias, mas não simples visões. Finalmente, como dispositivos educativos comunitários, elas tendem a desenvolver uma política de personalidade, só comparável com aquela que o "grupo de afinidade" anarquista, entendido como arena educativa, pode desenvolver. A importância destas alternativas atingiu hoje um tal grau que só podemos comparar com a decomposição da sociedade tradicional na véspera do capitalismo. Estas alternativas podem, contudo, tornar-se uma tecnologia industrial, na base de centrais solares gigantescas ou na base de uma agricultura biológica tão intensiva como a que existe hoje. Os pequenos pomares, os painéis solares, os moinhos de vento, os centros de reciclagem, podem hoje ser recentralizados e reestruturados, segundo esquemas repressivos e hierárquicos. Nem o marxismo nem o sindicalismo podem perceber a natureza mais profunda destas alternativas atuais. E precisamos, no entanto, de esquemas teóricos capazes de interpretarem as novas possibilidades sociais que se abrem hoje à humanidade. Só, parece-me, uma sensibilidade libertária poderá fornecer tais critérios. Na ausência de uma tal consciência capaz de articular a lógica social de um tal quadro técnico, as mais ricas possibilidades poder-se-ão inevitavelmente perder, enquanto nós assistimos à integração desta tecnologia alternativa na lógica de uma sociedade repressiva e tecnocrática. Nesse caso, nós teremos sido reduzidos, como um coro da antiga Grécia, a um destino que não controlamos. Talvez, em tal posição, exista algo de heróico, o que não quer dizer que não existe também algo de trágico. Notas 1. Este texto foi publicado em Portugal na revista "A Idéia", 35-37, junho de 1985, e posteriormente no livro: BOOKCHIN, Murray. Textos Dispersos. Lisboa: SOCIUS, 1998''. Originalmente ele é parte do livro de Murray Bookchin Toward an Ecological Society'', Montreal: Black Rose Books, 1980. Esta tradução para o português foi feita por Antônio Cândido Franco e adaptada ao português brasileiro (N. do E.). 2. Basta, a este propósito, observar o lugar que a cibernética tomou na linguagem cotidiana. Nós não pedimos já um "conselho" a alguém, mas nós pedimos a sua "retroação". Em vez de estabelecermos um diálogo, nós solicitamos uma "entrada". Esta invasão sinistra do mundo do logos, entendido este enquanto razão, representa a subversão não só das interações humanas, mas da própria personalidade, enquanto fenômeno orgânico de desenvolvimento. O homem-máquina de La Mettrie integra hoje a sua propriedade moderna como um sistema cibernético, não apenas a nível físico mas ao nível da sua própria subjetividade. 3. A noção inglesa de selfhood poder-se-ia traduzir em português, um pouco desajeitadamente por autodeterminação. O sufixo hood reforça a idéia de capacidade individual e de atividade pessoal. Finalmente o artigo Toward a liberatory tecnology pode ser parcialmente encontrado em edição portuguesa na Via Editora (1976) sob o título Para uma Tecnologia Libertadora (N. do T.). 4. Deve estar claro para o leitor que ao falar de política, eu uso a palavra no sentido helênico, isto é, enquanto administração da polis, e não em qualquer sentido eleitoral. A administração da polis era para os atenienses um processo de educação constante, bem como uma atividade social de primeira grandeza em que cada cidadão tinha responsabilidades. 5. E também o carro (N. do E.). 6. Cf. o artigo Toward a liberatory tecnology, no meu livro Post-Scarcity Anarchism (Black Rose Books, Montreal, 1977). Fonte: Coletivo Folha (www.geocities.com/coletivofolha/). em 08 de outubro de 2005 Categoria:Escritos de Murray Bookchin